


Prison Cell 5

by 020327



Category: Prison Cell 5
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/020327/pseuds/020327





	Prison Cell 5

黑色的商务轿车缓缓驶入车库，片刻后宫脇咲良快步从车库走出来，回到了主宅，然后一路不带停顿地直上二楼。

这一天她都过得心浮气躁，工作效率也大不如从前，到了下午她干脆把事情都交接给了几位值得信赖的直系下属，然后就急匆匆赶了回来。

她连自己的房间都顾不上回就直接去了姜惠元的卧室，结果门不知道为什么被锁上了，敲门也没有回应，她不得不去找管家拿备用钥匙开门。

推开门，姜惠元果然不在，但宫脇咲良来这里也并不是为了找她，径直走到床边，在看清床上的情形之后，她原本正在扯松领带的手忽然一僵。

黑发棕眸的美人一丝不挂地躺在四柱床上，身上只搭了一条勉强遮住了从胸脯到腿根的薄被，雪白的肌肤与黑色的床单对比鲜明，窈窕的身躯曲线妖娆起伏有致，足以让任何一个 Alpha 血脉贲张。

之前才被姜惠元狠狠折腾过的权恩妃原本还有些昏昏沉沉的，当她看清来人是宫脇咲良之后顿时清醒过来，她身上明明还盖着一条可以勉强遮羞的被子，但即使如此，在那双幽深黑眸的注视下，她依然有种在人前赤身裸体的羞耻感，她努力地往被子里缩了缩，想尽可能地把自己遮挡起来。

对方那几乎是徒劳的努力都映在宫脇咲良的眼底，她不确定自己此刻究竟是怎么样的表情——也许在笑，因为她感觉到自己的确勾起了嘴角，但望着她的权恩妃表情却惊慌失措得像是一只在猛兽爪下挣扎求生的羊羔。

宫脇咲良让自己的目光一寸寸地扫过床上那具雪白的娇躯，无法避免地想起了昨夜的疯狂——手中温软的触感，还有紧紧缠绕包裹着她、仿佛连她的灵魂都要一同抽干的紧致，以及在她身下哭泣的权恩妃的脸。

啊……为什么，世上会有这样叫她按捺不住欲望的存在呢？

紧绷的疼痛感驱使宫脇咲良走上前，掀开了那条碍眼的被子，权恩妃不着寸缕的身体终于一览无余地展现在眼前。

权恩妃羞耻得红眸里泪光盈盈，别开脸不敢看她。

宫脇咲良在床边坐下来，微凉的指尖触碰到温热的肌肤，她细致地抚摸勾勒着那动人的曲线，从胸前柔软的起伏到平坦光滑的小腹，最后来到夹紧的腿间，因为察觉到她的动作，那双洁白的长腿并得更拢，但这是徒劳的，宫脇咲良掠过稀疏毛发，将指尖挤进了腿缝间，按揉着里面似乎因为饱受蹂躏而微微红肿的花瓣。

“她怎么没给你穿衣服？”宫脇咲良手上的动作不停，权恩妃秀丽的眉头微微蹙起，长长的睫毛也颤抖着，她咬着嘴唇不肯说话。

宫脇咲良俯下身，用空闲的另一只手捏起她的下颔让她转向自己，她浅浅啄吻着被权恩妃咬得发白的唇瓣，低声问：“我不在家的时候，你们做了几次？”一边说着，她的手指挤进了那道紧闭的肉缝，那里因为过于干涩而让权恩妃疼得抽了一口气。

“她给你下面这张小嘴吃了多少精液？”宫脇咲良在她体内搅动手指，欣赏着权恩妃痛楚与羞耻交织的表情。

当然得不到回答，宫脇咲良本来也不指望有回答，权恩妃因为她入侵的手指不得不张开腿以减轻摩擦的疼痛，宫脇咲良则细致地按摩起了柔嫩的内壁，拇指还同时兼顾着旋弄外侧的肉蔻，随着她的动作，那道狭窄的肉缝内部终于微微湿润起来。

抽插搅动了一会，权恩妃的脸颊上终于泛起了情动的潮红，呼吸也渐渐急促。

宫脇咲良却在此时拔出了手指，骤然的空虚让权恩妃下意识地呜咽一声，看向宫脇咲良。

身着笔挺的黑色西装、只有领口处稍微松散的 Alpha 低头嗅了嗅沾着透明黏液的手指，她用那双大的出神的眼睛幽深地凝望着权恩妃，然后伸舌把指尖上那些暧昧的液体慢条斯理地一点点舔净。

权恩妃脑子里“轰”的一声，几乎要被那一瞬间极度的羞耻烧得失去意识。

“你的味道很好……没有别的什么气味……看来她把你洗得很干净。”

饱含欲望意味的低哑嗓音在耳边响起，宫脇咲良在她颊边落下一吻，温柔地说，“那么我先去洗澡，等我回来再好好疼爱你，我的公主。”

权恩妃认命的闭上眼，拼命压下心头近乎屈辱的羞耻感，然而，小腹下方却也同时升起了隐隐的热潮。

宫脇咲良匆匆冲了个澡，披上浴巾以后直接走出来，上床将权恩妃压在身下，她细腻的亲吻从权恩妃的额头到鼻尖，最后落在嘴唇上，下身灼热坚硬的性器挺立着抵在腿间蠢蠢欲动。  
“我很想让你为我怀孕，你呢？你愿不愿意？”宫脇咲良温柔地贴在权恩妃的耳边轻声说道，然后又含住嘴边小巧柔软的耳垂，用舌尖拨弄着这一小团软肉，权恩妃敏感地吸着气，微微战栗。

她的一只手来到权恩妃胸前，握住一边乳房揉捏，乳尖三两下就被揉得硬挺起来，她捏住嫩红的乳尖搓捻，让那吸气声渐渐变成了情动的喘息。

“你怎么都不说话？我想听你叫我的名字，我亲爱的公主……叫我的名字好不好？”

权恩妃咬着唇，宫脇咲良折回来亲她的嘴唇，温柔地呢喃：“快点，叫我的名字，宝贝……”一边用手狠狠捏开了权恩妃的牙关。

被强行捏开的下颔骨痛得几乎要裂开，权恩妃皱起眉，剧烈的疼痛让她眼睛里都泛起了水汽。

“叫不叫？”宫脇咲良温柔地问，加大了手上的力气。

尽管语气是如此温柔，却让权恩妃感到毛骨悚然，她发现这样的宫脇咲良远比姜惠元可怕，不敢再违逆她，只得颤着声音叫：“宫脇咲良……”

“不，不对，你以前不是这么叫我的。”俊秀的眉头微微皱起来，宫脇咲良的手上却稍微放松了一点力道，“再叫，要正确的叫法。”

“……咲，咲良……”

“很好，等会我抱你的时候，也要这样叫，知道  
吗？”

权恩妃泪眼朦胧地点头。

那双冰冷的黑眸终于寒气稍退，微微弯起来，宫脇咲良松开手，权恩妃白皙的下巴被捏出了几道通红的指印，她疼惜地吻下去，柔声道歉：“对不起，宝贝，我又弄疼你了……”

修长有力的手温柔地抚摸着权恩妃的身体，娴熟地撩动各处的敏感带，躁动的热潮渐渐从小腹席卷了全身，让权恩妃的意识渐渐迷乱，她对上宫脇咲良的眼睛，心里忽地一颤，连忙叫了一声“咲良”。

宫脇咲良发出了被深深取悦的低柔笑声，她用笔挺的鼻尖在权恩妃的脸颊上眷恋地蹭了蹭，又去吻她的脸颊。

姜惠元回到主宅，上二楼走到卧室门口，还没进门就听到里面隐约的呻吟声，只是听了一会下身便又起了反应。她推开门进去，看见权恩妃那双修长的白腿正紧紧缠着宫脇咲良的腰，腿弯中劲瘦的腰身有力地挺动，撞得权恩妃连声吟叫，上身震颤不已，胸前丰腴的双乳也跟着跃动，宫脇咲良握住一边揉捏，用力到雪白的软肉都从指缝中微微凸起来。

除此之外，房间里越是靠近床的范围越能闻到一股淡淡的花香，那是 Omega 信息素的味道。

“这是发情了？我说怎么叫得这么浪……”姜惠元嘟哝一句，床上的两个人暂时都没空搭理她，她也就没上去凑热闹，坐到一边悻悻揉着胀痛的裆部。

过了不一会就听见权恩妃长长呻吟一声，宫脇咲良从她身体里退出来，没能释放的硬挺性器让她呼吸还有些粗重，她瞥一眼旁边的姜惠元，嗓音里掺着情欲的沙哑，“出去。”

“讲讲道理啊，这是我的房间。”姜惠元气笑了，“要出去也是你出去好不好？”

宫脇咲良顿了顿，说：“把她的脚镣打开吧。”姜惠元只得依言照做，然后宫脇咲良就抱着权恩妃下床回她自己的卧室去了，留下姜惠元一个人在床上郁闷了好一会，最后不得不去卫生间用手解决问题。


End file.
